No Regrets
by scaredy'cat
Summary: AUish.Sakuragi'sPOV.Because of Sakuragi's delinquency his father died because of his 50 rejections he didn't confess to Haruko because he insisted on finishing the game against Sannoh despite his back injury he can't play basketball anymore even though, h


**TITLE: No Regrets  
**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Slam Dunk...Just borrowing the characters for my story...  
**

**SUMMARY: Because of Sakuragi's delinquency his father died; because of his 50 rejections he didn't confess to Haruko; because he insisted on finishing the game against Sannoh despite his back injury he can't play basketball anymore- even though, he can say he lived his life with no regrets.  
**

**A/N: I really don't know if you'll like this one...But whatever you think of this one hope you leave a review...Thanks for reading...**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY SAKURAGI HANAMICHI! **

**

* * *

**

I lived my life with no regrets. No matter how painful some decisions have been or how hurt I was with the consequences, I still didn't regret doing those things.

When I confessed to those 50 girls in Junior High, I felt my heart shatter into million pieces each time I got rejected. I thought I would be so depressed with it that I would not dare to like another being. But I was wrong; those 50 rejections had taught me to value my friendship with the one I like. I managed to stop myself from confessing to Haruko-chan because I know that if I confessed to her I will be rejected and I wouldn't be able to face her again. Because of those 50 rejections I managed to keep my friendship with Haruko-chan. No regrets!

When my father died because I got cornered by the guys I have beaten up earlier, I thought I would stop fighting just to repent for my mistake. But no, because of that fateful day that my father died, I gained a family; when I was about to pass out, a guy with sleek, black hair came and fend off my attackers. I can't remember what exactly happened but the next day I woke up, I was on the hospital and I found out that my father's body is lying peacefully in our house. Ever since that day, Mito, together with the gundan, had been my family. No regrets!

When I chose to finish the game against Sannoh even with my back injury I thought I would end up hating myself because I have risked my future. But I also know that I would hate myself more if I just sat there watching my teammates gives their all in the game. Despite my back injury I went back in the game to finish what I had started. I love the game so much that I want to risk everything just to play a good game. And we had won! But I think the one thing that I can't forget about that day is I have gained a new friend- Rukawa Kaede. No regrets!

I was brought out of my musings when I felt someone sit beside me. I turned and was not surprised to see the Ice Prince of Shohoku himself, Rukawa Kaede.

"What are you doing here do ahou?" He asked.

I went back to watching the waves hit the sand and answered, "Hm…I was just thinking…"

"Thinking about what?"

"Life….My life…I just realized how happy I am because I have lived my life."

I heard him snort. I glared at him; the nerve of that guy! Rukawa must have felt my glare because he looked at me with those deep blue eyes of him.

"Hn. That was deep of you do ahou. Don't stress your brain like that or it may give out."

I huffed at him and ignored him. I can still feel his scrutinizing gaze but I wouldn't let him get the upper hand. Finally he just sighed and looked at the sea.

"Do you really?"

I was confused for a moment then I realized what he was asking. "Aa. I think I can really say I have lived my life with no regrets."

I felt him shift uncomfortably in the sand. I have an idea what he might want to ask so I let him save himself from discomfort, just this once.

"Do you remember the first time we met each other here? That was during my therapy and you just came back from the All Japan training."

"Hn. And after that I came here everyday just to, er, spite you."

"Heh. You know, you're the first person I've told about my condition…"

"I remembered how calm you are when you told me that you won't be able to play basketball anymore."

"When I first found out about it I kept on asking myself why I have done it. Gori II tried to warn me, he told me that I have a future in basketball. Anzai-sensei even refused to let me back on the match. Heck, everyone on the team tried to stop me."

"But you didn't. And because of that-"

"Because of that stupid decision we won the game against the then strongest team in Japan!" I grinned at the memory.

"But-"

"Hey, even if I can't play basketball anymore, at least I had that wonderful memory on me."

I felt Rukawa's eyes on me but I didn't waver my eyes from the sunset.

"About Akagi-san…"

"Eh? What about Gori?" I stared at him dumbfounded. He only returned my stare with a blank look. Damn Rukawa for knowing me too much…

I sighed and closed my eyes. I saw Haruko-chan's beautiful face and I felt myself smiling. "I never regretted not telling her of my feelings. She- she's a dear friend and I wouldn't want to make things awkward between us…Besides, she's with someone I know would take care of her and love her as much as I would have."

I opened my eyes and stare at Rukawa's eyes. We've been staring at each other for a minute, I think, when he closed his eyes.

"…Would have?"

"Aa. You know, I'm never really sure if I did love her, love her. I'm just... happy whenever she's around and I get to see her smiling face."

I watched as Rukawa slowly opened his eyes and looked at the darkening sky, He stretched his legs straight and lean back on his arms. I suddenly found the urge to lie on his lap, and so I did. I felt him stiffened and then relaxed.

We stayed like that until there was no more sun and the heavens are lit by millions of stars. I felt very comfortable just lying there with my head on his lap and my body on the soft sand that I closed my eyes. I felt him moving his body forward probably to stare at my face. I remembered him telling me once that I look like an innocent child when I'm sleeping.

"Do you know what's the main reason why I do not regret playing that last game and not confessing to Haruko-chan?"

I opened my eyes and gazed at his beautiful face. "When I came back in that game I have given you my trust and you gave yours in return. I felt my mind in sync with yours during that time. When I just remained silent about my feelings for Haruko-chan, I became friendlier towards you. I didn't feel the need to compete with you to gain Haruko-chan's affection. And in return, you talked to me about stuff- personal stuff."

I reached up to cup his face and smiled at him. "Rukawa, iie, Kaede…When I did those things, I found you…"

I watched him silently, trying to decipher what he's thinking. For the first time in my life, I felt regret creeping into my heart. Why have I said those things to him? He might think I'm a weird, opportunistic guy…

I retrieved my hand and stood up. I started walking away, my eyes threatening to burst, when I felt a familiar pair of arms wrap around me.

"Hn. Do ahou, are you going to start living your life with regrets now just because you're afraid to hear my response?"

I stiffened and felt my blood rushing into my head. I escaped his embrace and faced him.

"Nani! You're the one who's acting so damned passive. What was I to do? Wait for your response forever?"

"So you're just going to run away and think of what my answer would have been, fret over it, and hate yourself for not waiting?"

"Teme-"

I stopped when I felt him cup my face. I started to shiver under his intense stare. I could only close my eyes as he started moving his face close to mine, I can feel his warm breath tickling my face.

"Hn. Do ahou."

And he kissed me softly, nothing passionate or heated- just sweet, simple kiss.

"Is that enough response to you?"

I could hear the smugness in his voice. I slowly opened my eyes and looked at him.

"H-hai…"

"Good then…Hana"

I stared at him, awestruck. For the first time since we've been friends, I saw Rukawa Kaede smiled! And he smiled…just for me…Yup, definitely no regrets at all!

_Owari_

_

* * *

**A/N: **_**I'm just happy because I finally read the last volume of the manga! It is soooo beautiful! I really love it...**_  
_


End file.
